


Topics Not Covered in the Watchers' Handbook

by Sangerin



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen, listfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisdomeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts), [charis_kalos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis_kalos/gifts).



1\. How to deal with the co-existence of multiple slayers.

2\. Rebuilding the numbers of Watchers world-wide after a near-massacre.

3\. The politics of dealing with the disappearance of large numbers of young women, all of whom had suddenly displayed superpowers, from a number of countries around the world.

4\. How to educate, train, feed and house hundreds if not thousands of Slayers without being arrested by local authorities for running a house of ill-repute and/or trafficking in women.

5\. Keeping trainee Watchers away from Andrew.

6\. How to combat loneliness while constantly surrounded by more than sixty other people.


End file.
